youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Weegee Plays
Weegee Plays, aka Cade McKown and Weegee the God is an American gaming YouTuber that overlays scripted commentary onto gameplay footage. He is most famous for his How To Smash series, where he teaches the viewer how to play a character from the roster of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U in a casual and satirical way. These videos are what set the baseline for Weegee's identity on YouTube and how he made the majority of his subscribers. Another series of his is Weegee Talks, where he expresses his opinion on a topic, usually an anime, occasionally a game. His current videos are comparable to let's-plays, making satirical observations of the game. Weegee made actual let's-plays of games like Call of Duty and Minecraft in the first years of his YouTube career, but they were unpopular and failed to catch an audience, resulting in them being deleted. As of Mar 18, 2016, he has slowly brought them back with the release of Superhot. Besides that, he occasionally dips his toe into meme-based videos, one of his most popular being Gimme Gimme Chicken Tendies, where he recites an original poem about chicken tenders. It's really something special. In late 2016 to early 2017, Weegee joined Alpharad and Dad_as_Heck along with two others as part of Friends Without Benefits, a group-based let's-play team. The channel had already been live for some months, but the lead director Alpharad decided to hire more people for FWOB, and took on some YouTube friends. There, Weegee contributes by submitting let's-plays featuring him and a partner to the shared channel. Controversial videos Weegee is known by most people, due to his early-ish content, as a dick, for lack of a better word. In many of his more popular videos, the How To Smash series and three particular videos (see below), he uses a sense of humour a lot of people deem offensive and brash. Use of the autism meme as an insult to describe someone's stupidity, calling Paladins fans 'impoverished losers' and Team Fortress fans retarded for liking their games, among other insults, have garned him a reputation as an insensitive bully. He receives frequent death threats and verbal abuse because of these videos as a result. To this day, he has a sizable hate community that loathes him and his videos, leaving more angry comments since then. Besides the typically offensive comedy style he uses in most of his videos, there are five specific videos that have cause a great deal of trouble for Weegee due to their content. On April Fool's Day 2016, he uploaded a parody of LeafyIsHere, another YouTuber infamous for verbally attacking people through his own videos. The video, called The most adjective noun in/on the entire place (exact name), follows like a typical LeafyIsHere video does; he introduces a small YouTube channel and mocks two kids for singing a Five Nights at Freddy's song. Despite the nature of this video being a parody, it was removed for violating YouTube's community guidelines on June 6th of the same year. Weegee addressed the problem in My Community Strike (ft. LeafyIsHere, Hypocrisy and Abuse), explaining that some people - he theorised Leafy fans - had mass-spammed the video with flags, resulting in YouTube having to take it down. The video caused uproar among the YouTube community, and many people, both friends and strangers, began harassing YouTube into returning the video. Three days later, Community Strike - Update announced the problem had been resolved, but only because he had a rally of big YouTubers to back him up. The second, third and fourth videos have been cited by Weegee (source needed) as the moment when everything went South. Titled Overwatch for Poor People, Paladins: Revenge of the Poor People and Overwatch for Stupid People respectively, the trilogy revolves around Weegee bashing two online class-based shooter games similar to Overwatch (arguably the most popular title of the genre), Paladins and Team Fortress 2. In the first two videos, he complains about how unoriginal Paladins is, suggesting it applied a coat of paint to Overwatch and claimed itself a new game. The latter video is of a similar concept but of how TF2 is a far worse game in comparison to both. He has explained that this aggression is simply an exaggeration with the intention of riling up viewers, and that he has both no actual opinion on these games and that either way it shouldn't matter to anyone, but is still hated by both communities. The comments on the third were compiled into a reaction video Reading Salty Comments, where he laughed at the people that he provoked, and finished by saying he would no longer use that style of mockery and insult because it got in the way of him making the happy, funny videos he originally wanted to make. The final video was an infotainment review of the Blue Yeti microphone. Why the Blue Yeti Sucks was a highly edited documentation and evaluation of the microphone's quality, focusing on clear and concise explanations of it's technological flaws and capabilities, with justification and suggested alternatives provided throughout. The problem was that a sizable portion of the script had been plagiarised from another video, How to be an Online Voice Actor, by soulbrothanumbuh3 and used without credit or permission. The two had eventually worked things out between them, but in the meanwhile, many people from both YouTuber's fanbases attacked Weegee for the infringement. As a result, he has been accused of stealing multiple video scripts and concepts from other users, such as the How to Smash series with Alpharad's How to Play 101, though Alpharad and Weegee were already friends, and Alpharad was happy to step in and defend Weegee with these accusations. Trivia * Weegee dropped out of high school to focus on his YouTube career. He believes it was in his best interest, because being made to play a wordsearch and crossword puzzle for his final grade was a waste of his time. * His alias 'Weegee' does not come from the Super Mario Bros. meme of the same name, but because he thought it sounded cool and would make a good PS3 account name back in 2007 when those were new. 'The God' is because he likes to compensate for his lack of accomplishment with empty titles. * Weegee was conceived through Caesarean due to pregnancy complications. Additionally, the midwife was 20 minutes late to the service, putting his mother dangerously close to death. Luckily, both survived the operation. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers